boulevard of broken dreams
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: crystel is in lov wit mituna...ho will se get his lov?
1. Chapter 1

hey ebryon! if ur a real goff fan im sur u rememer my old homesuck fic te olny one. wel dis a stor abot msiteys dansesor crystal!11 an how se met her boyfend mitsune! i no wat u preps ar sayen. "misty u cant do tat tats insest and incense is not col!1" well it isn inces. dansestrs is like te trols cusins or sometign so it dont count. anywayz here da story.

crystol was hangen owt wit her frens meowlen and porim. tey wer haven delichious tee and cupcakes. "w3ll dis is so much fun" melin sed, stuffen her face with cock. "Yes I Am Haven A Grand Ol Time" porny sed. crystol gigld real kute an sippd her tee.

"hay BICHES" someon sed. malin wavd. "o hay meena wana hav some tee" se sed. meena smakd her lip gloss an mad owt wit arnea. "ok"

so evryon had tee an cupcaks. jus den LATUNA cam obre! "hay guiz dat lookz red! can i jone u?" se sed

"NO" crystal sed. latule lokd sad an wiockd away. "hay y did u do dat" anus sed loken a litle sockd. "bc ses a bich" crisco sed, sipen her tee dantely. "Wat Did Se Do" pornim sed. molar lookd upset. "se rund me ship!1 miku is daten her insed of chrysler..." se sed. b ristol wiped a teer awy. "se stol my bf..." se sed

peanis crackd her nuckles. "il kik her ass" se sed. arse shushd her.

quetzal did a sih. "i wis tere was sum way we cod get togetter..."


	2. Chapter 2

te nex day, ter was a skaten contes! ervyon was vary assited. kanker an arnold cont skate, so tey woud be teh jujes. te competiters were: mitune, latule, meener, crystol, an roofie. evryone else was teh audiese.

"OK SO RUFIE GOSE FURST": pantskat sed. "u go boy" sed horse and damra. roofer did siom cole skate trix! but he fel on his fase at teh end. kanre gav hib an 7 an areola gabe him a 8

mitun wen nex. he did rly good. one tiem he evan flippd in teh air!1 ebryone cherd assept carlos becos his moth is tied. he got 8 form skanker an 8 form alicia. christmas blushd as se wached her hansum crush skate. he was so hawt wit his crazi blak hair flowen in te air.

nex was misandrist. "dis is for da smexh juje waren al blu" se sed. rainey blushd. moocow skatd super hard an rappd wile se did it! unfatrenly se crashd into a wal. cranium cave her a 9 an snake fabe her a 7.

so rufier had 15. mittromeny had 16. menai had 16. it was nao chrysalis turn. "god luk" sed latulip. caterpillar flippd her off. "u can do it" asterisk sed from teh juje table. stanky shush her.

lowd evinsese sarted playen. "waek me up! wake me up isndie" cryer sad as se skatd supr hard. se did flipz an backfips and jums! evryome cheard. argyle held up a sin wit a 10 on it! so dis shank!1 ebryo cheard rly lowd!1

"hay gud job" latupac sed. "ikr" crystua sd.

ten it was lippys turn. se new se was gona do gud/...but se didn no tat christ an meelin an menah and pikachu an arnea had apaln!

lapis wen onto teh skatbord. but se sarted slipen bc tey put slipery stuf on her borde!1 "o NOSE" se cryd as se slipped off. se fle into teh are an landed on her stopd fase!1 "hahaha" sed evrybone. kank gabe her a 1 an arsenal gav her a 0!

"crystle wins" urinal sed. laturie ran off cryib/

yaay everyon sed an congrated cryslin.


	3. Chapter 3

latr dat nite driscoll was sitten in her hous wen sundly ter was a nock on teh dore! "im cummen im cummen" se calld as se got up. (an: not liek sex cum! liek dor cum!) se opend te door to see mitunw. "hay men wat up se sed. misery sied. "fricken laluzi! se keps cryen to me abot how unfare it was dat se dint get a secen chanse. wat a stuped bich"

casper gigld. "hey brocolli...wan no a secrat?"

"ya sure"

"i maed her lose!1' cyan cryed. "me an porny used some buttr on her skateborde and meenah and melin put butter on teh weelz! an arachnid gav her a 0 scor!1" se fel on te grown laffen rly rly hard.

"crispin..." nitter sed, staren don at teh sexy trol. critter stoppd laffen. se waas a lil afrade missisisperi would yel atr her.

"DATZ SO UFCKNE FUNNEY" shithead yelld an tey r0ld arown laffen togethe.r "dat dum bich needed to be put in her palse" nitrogen sed. "an i brok up wit her anywAYz"

"omg mitunam" crysial sed "we shud date"

"ya"

ter lipz met in a pashnit kidd. misty i meen vhystal monmed as se kissd her hawt new bf.

"i lvo u chrystakl"

"i lvoe u troo n istune"


	4. Chapter 4

ok so dis story has fibe revews yay!11 unfarutnelty ter all from PREPZ!1 IM FUCKEN SICK N TIRED OF U GUIZ BEIN MEAN TO ME! anywaiz hers chapper fore. enjoi x3

* * *

teh nex day crystil cald up pokim. "hye skyrim was up" se sed. "Oh Hello Ter Crispy. I Was Jus Abot To Call Yu. Ho Did Tingz Go Wit MIdune/" se sed. "it wen so gud!1 he brok up wit tat dum bich an nao hes mine" se sed rl hapy. "o Dats Gate Lets Hab a Party" se sed.

so tey trew a party!1 ter was lost of drinken an dansen. tey wer haven gret time untel teh fone rang!1 "o shit its latual" someone sed. "quack give teh fone to me" tinsel sed,. evbyron gigld as se put in on speekr fone. "halo?"

"o hey vriska" katana sed. se had bean cryen so se wa ssniggen. "terible news! mitter brok up with me"

driscal put her hand on her mout so se wundlt laff. "oomg no waiz"

"he sede i was a supd bich ho cunt handly losen!" tulip sed an sarted cryen agen. al te girlz tryd not to laff. "do u no if he haz a new gf yet" fiscal assd. laturnip sied. "ya. he sed se was way ebttar tan me but idk hoo se is"

"GESS WAT" drysal sed. "wat": alamaba sed "IM HIS NEW GF" crisl sed. evryon laffed rly hard an crystel hung up. "u sure showd her" meena sed. tey hi fived. emyro partyd hard!1

meenwile, last was hartbroken!1 "my mitune lef me...ofr dat cole skatr giurl: se sed. se new se had to win mythology bak!1 but how? "i wil hav...to KILL CRYSTLA!111" latual sed wit an evil lok in her eyz!1

* * *

o nose! latte is gona kil pore frisky!1 i gess se cant stan her awesomness11 how wiol cryer survibe?


	5. Chapter 5

ok u guiz er bean fuckn ASSHOLS. i don mind constuive critisism but u guiz are jus bean mean! also to teh person hoo sed i wound "ruin" homsuck, u no i already rote a homesuck fnafic rite?/ amuwaus ers chapper fibe

* * *

latual wockd arown her hose tryen to fgigier out hwo to kell cyst. "hwo can i kil cisgender" se assd herslef. "i no. ill poysen her!"

kitsune grabd som poysin stuff. "il giv dis to her!" se sed as se maid a smootie. se new xeroxs favrit smoothy flaver was sawberry so se madde dat. ten se put teh poysen in ter!1 but se had to get it to crusty. so se rot "2 crisp form cornea" so crystle wud tink dat arnea sent it. "mwahahaahah" lautla sed as se put it on teh doorspet an ran away/

"o wat dis" kristal sed. "a booty from arfea! ho nice!" se wen insid an drank it up. jus den she felt kinda sick. "o i tink i dank it to fast. i betar go lay done" se sed. se laid done an closed her eys...

* * *

anra and meelin an porridge were wocken along wen tey sed hey let go visit xrystail! so tey wen to her howse. "hay girl" merlin sed as tey wockd in. tey saw cervix layen on teh cooch. "O My God Se Ded" piercing screemd. "to curse from america? wtf i dint sen dis" amanda yelld. tey calld up mitune! "0MFGZ 535 D3D" he screma. "hoo coudlve done dis" mewler giggld.

"i no hoo it was..." someon sed...


	6. Chapter 6

meenwile, crystel was floten som wher! se looks down an saw al her frens been sad. "o it ok guiz" se sed. "i no hoo did tis"

"ogm tis creamy gost" twogami sed, shitting in feer. "ya" meenah sed "but it ok. so wat happen pistol"

"latooler maed dat poseidon smooty!": chaos ejacualtd. "se only sed it was form arna so se wund tget arrestd."

"hao can we proov it?" meluin asksd.

"Ders One Ting We Gota Doo" porcelain sed, staren at teh camera real dramama.

tey wen to lalaloopsys hose! cisscum hid in a boosh. "hay guiz" makoto sed as she opnd teh doore, "waist up"

"terribul noose" archie sed sadly. "fiscal is ded"

"o...o rly..." matata sed. se lafd rly rly hard. "yay! anywaiz cum insdie"

teh gurlz wen isnide. only ratatouille dint see teh teensy vidio camra tye had! meena new cops bc se got in jale alot, so se was shwoen tem te video on skyp or someting. "so it turnz out dat her smoot was poysen" meager sed. "o hiow sad" patsy sed not meanen it

pooper ben down an saw a bottel of posyen! it had a litle bit os smoothe on it! "dats it we no u did it" se sed,. cops shoed yup an latumor get arestd. "il get u for dis se screemd,. "lol nop": teh gurls sed as tey hi fived.

but...wat abotu crustel?


	7. Chapter 7

ok u litle anises, i bettr get moar revews after dis!

* * *

"we nead to brig crispy bak to life" meenah sed. "ya but how" karni askd.

"we c an" sed too voises. evryoen turnd to se DABE N JADE! "omg hais" tey sed. jabe gigld. "Anyways we can brign ehr back to lfie." "hwo" "wel wach dis!" fave sed. he turnd on a radeo he had wit him. it sartd playen some sik rap music wit lots fo bass tunes.

jab an dab sarted dansen! tey shok ter bootys and stuf! "waqt the fuck" menah sed. dav an fab holded hans an ter was a brite flash!11 "omg" meelen sqeed, "it jus like steben uniperse!" (that wat dis is refrensing!)

wen teh glash wen away fab an day wer gon...ther was a chik ter wit red an grne eyes an roun sungasses! se was wearn a mix od gave an jafes otufits! "hoo r u" damra asjkd. "oh me...im jave starley...a combobulation of dav ans jas wit al teh powas of spase an time an sick beets. nao to go sav chipper"

java wen bak in tiem to chrysies hsoe. "o helo jove com in" cryastal inbtid. "no ic an. anywayz hers a messgah. if u drink tat smooty u die"

"ok"

bak i nreal time, cyrstl was ok! "hay im not ded"

"yaaayay" veryone sed

teh end.


End file.
